


Immorality

by Greyyyyy



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: First fan fiction of the MotoGP and hope you all like it:P*Character OOC！





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction of the MotoGP and hope you all like it:P  
> *Character OOC！

“Come over here，tesoro.”黯淡灯光下Marc的双眼亮得出奇，顺从地爬到意大利人脚边，他因Valentino亲昵的抚摸而低声呻吟。他知道Vale喜欢他的声音。

23岁的西班牙人看上去仍是个孩子——每次Vale在跟他做爱时总会感到一种背德的负罪感，但Marc所给予他的快感很快就会将这一切冲刷殆尽。

“Dr，Can I？”跪在Vale双膝前，Marc向自己的主人寻求继续下去的许可。“Go ahead.”

灼热的呼吸喷洒在Vale紧绷的裆部，Marc用牙齿咬住他牛仔裤的拉链，一点点地往下，直到Vale勃起的阴茎抵在自己的唇上。隔着浅色的布料亲吻Vale的顶端，Marc用舌尖渐渐勾勒出他阴茎的形状：“Good boy...”

Vale愉悦的喘息让Marc更加卖力地取悦自己的主人，年轻人的手掌沿着年长者的大腿向上——“That's enough...now you know what to do.

在Vale眼神的示意下，Marc将自己的手指依次放入口中舔湿，然后将手指缓缓地推进体内：先是一根，然后是两根，最终Marc用三个手指操着自己，微仰着他的头，尽情地向Vale展示他即将高潮的表情。

抚慰自己的节奏随着呼吸和心跳一起加快，Vale发狠地将阴茎操进自己的手心——就好像那是Marc紧实的屁股。“Vale——”高潮时Marc的声音沙哑得带上了哭腔，深色的双眼被泪水润湿，露出了罕见的脆弱和令人窒息的性感。

下一刻Vale就射在了Marc脸上，浊白的精液顺着他的下颚滴在他的锁骨上，再沿着他起伏的胸口情色地向下蔓延：“You're beautiful.”轻声地用西语嘟囔着些什么，Marc把头靠在Vale膝边。

俯视着他的男孩，Vale低下头堵住了那张咬得泛红的唇：“Te amo.”


End file.
